narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyōkan Fusa
Major Character Hyōkan Fusa (Fierce Bunch of Grapes, 房剽悍, Fusa Hyoukan) was a legendary shinobi and double agent of both the Explosion Corps and Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in the early days of the Shinobi Organizational System. Originally hailing from the elite of the Explosion Corps, famed as Big Bang, Hyōkan was tasked by the first Tsuchikage to infiltrate Kirigakure. Adopted by the Fusa family, a clan with ties to both villages, Hyōkan eventually became apart of the Seven Swordsmen. While undercover, he became known as the Eruption of the Mist. Soon his loyalties became questionable as he became fond of Kirigakure shinobi as well. Eventually cutting off ties to Iwagakure, he remained a Swordsmen for many years. However, after his true identity was exposed, Hyōkan tried to justify his past and explain to his team his true nature. Unbelieved by most, Hyōkan was forced to flee Kirigakure and was hunted down by his previous Swordsmen, ending in a battle that claimed many lives, including his own. Buried by the Fusa family, his grave would eventually be defiled by Kabuto Yakushi in preparation for the Fourth War. Reincarnated on the side of the Akatsuki, Hyōkan would eventually break out of the technique in a similar manner to Madara Uchiha. Reclaiming his lost sword of Shinbuki from the sealing of Jinpachi, Hyōkan started upon a new quest after seeing the state of the world. Ever since, Hyōkan has wandered the world independently, staying away from all factions, loyal only to himself. Background Rocky Beginnings Hyōkan was not born into a notable family within the Land of Earth. His clan heritage only lied in the Fusa Clan, the ancestors of his parents who had migrated long ago. He was just a remnant of a minor clan, living in a small settlement outside of the major establishments at the time. His life seemed to be headed in a direction of simplicity, away from the troubles of the shinobi. Despite being born poor, Hyōkan was a happy individual. He enjoyed his life. He took pride in helping out in his father's farm or helping his mother around the house. He took the time to play with the other kids and become a very good young man. He seemed destined to be the next great farmer of the small village, taking the mantle from his father. Hyōkan was content with this path. One day however, an event would change his life forever. An outsider wandered into the village, seeking shelter to make a recovery. This man was a shinobi hailing from the developing village of Iwagakure. He had been out on a mission when he was injured. He did basic care on himself and struggled to get back to Iwagakure where he could be tended to more properly. But he could only make it to Hyōkan's village without getting himself killed. So the shinobi was taken care of by the village, with Hyōkan's family doing a huge part to get the man back on his feet. They nursed him back to his fullest capabilities within a few weeks, and for that he was eternally grateful. He even paid the village with the little money he had. The shinobi's tenure in his village exposed Hyōkan to a new lifestyle. One of major excitement, danger and benefit, it possessed a lot of things that his current lifestyle did not. And he found it thrilling. He listened to the stories of the shinobi as he recounted various adventures. He became captivated with the Shinobi life and decided he wanted to be one. Hyōkan found out how to become one from his many questions for the shinobi. He then preceded to ask the shinobi to take him to Iwagakure where he could potentially become a ninja. While his parents were not open to the idea at first, the shinobi convinced them by noting his potential for the shinobi life due to his chakra and the potential for this to bring in more revenue. Since it was something Hyōkan really wanted to do, they allowed it. Thus, with some other villagers, Hyōkan departed with the shinobi for Iwagakure. It was within the Hidden Rock where he learn the shinobi trade, becoming a prized warrior of the Rock. Big Bang Infiltrate the Mist Eruption of the Mist Switching Sides Loss of Face Fourth Shinobi War Personality Hyōkan was a proud individual. He took pride in everything he did. He was raised up to be confident in himself and his abilities. Never did Hyōkan do anything he wasn't proud of (at least at the time). He never did anything he was confident about its success. He had the highest self-esteem and carried himself like so. He always had an air of confidence in his stride wherever he went. He was quite an open person as well. He would flirt with many of the village girls without fear of rejection, he would voice his opinions regardless of feelings that got hurt, and he would take up the most dangerous missions to prove his power regardless of the risks. Hyōkan could've been seen as cocky and a loner. He associated with himself. While he worked with the Explosion Corps, he always tried to out do the shinobi beside him. While that earned him his moniker in time, it also earned him the disdain of his teammates. All they wanted was to be an equal to him. In Hyōkan's mind, everyone was lesser to him. His needs came before anyone else's. While it was a great confidence booster and mind set, it drove some people away from him unless they were forced to work with him. Hyōkan was too prideful in himself that he neglected the worth of others. After his parents died, Hyōkan was focused on bettering himself and himself alone. He was an obedient solider. He followed every order to the letter. He was anxious to prove his power at every opportunity. This caused him to follow rules too well. If he was allowed, he always went above and beyond what his mission called for. He made sure to leaving his signature calling card, a devastating explosion that shook the area around, with every chance he got. He enjoyed making enemies fear him as he wanted to reputed as a powerful individual. Hyōkan's actions made him a great hero and one with many friends and benefactors. Many people tended associate with him because he radiated greatness. And Hyōkan enjoyed it. It fulfilled his need to be recognized and and acknowledged. Despite his questionable personality, Hyōkan was a trustworthy individual. It was a trait that brought people to him. While he was cocky, he never went back on his word. He tried his best to keep secrets and to do what he said he would. Many people were able to put their faith in him because they knew he wouldn't disappoint. He didn't want people to be disappointed in him. He wanted them to be proud and thankful of his presence. Hyōkan made himself into a people person. Many people were charmed by his personality and many girls he flirted with fell under his spell. While he was self-centered, he knew how to make friends and allies. This attitude eventually brought upon him the mission to go under deep cover. Iwagakure's officials wanted a shinobi to monitor Kiri from the inside. And Hyōkan fit the bill for the prime candidate for the job. His personality fit well with the proposal. After accepting the mission, Hyōkan would start on his journey of mental and emotional growth. After infiltrating the Kirigakure ranks under the Fusa Family, Hyōkan became quite notable within the village. He reported back to his home village while performing tasks for his new one. He kept everyone happy and was prideful in his ability to play Kirigakure. Eventually however, the people of Kirigakure began to grow on Hyōkan. His Seven Swordsmen teammates became like family to him. He slowly but surely came to know the importance of others while under the Mist's command. He became less self-centered. Feeling like Kiri was his correct home, he cut ties from Iwagakure and kept serving under Kirigakure with a new mindset. He cared about others. He became a selfless individual. He began to understand the concepts of cooperation and teamwork. This was disturbed by the revelation of his true origins later down the road in his career. While he tried to tell the truth and regain Kiri's trust, he was cast out as a traitor and was forced to flee. Forced to face his former teammates in a final battle, in his final moments, he questioned the importance of friends and others. His trust in others was shattered. This has carried over to his resurrection. He has abandoned bonds with others in favor of his survival. He has secluded himself from society to take himself away from the horrors he faced in his previous life. His foundation on trust has been shattered and it will be hard to rebuild. Nowadays, Hyōkan only trusts himself. He only lives for himself. His survival is foremost on his mind. He plans to live out his immortal life searching for answers to his deep questions about friends and trust. While it won't necessarily put him to rest, it would put him at ease. Hyōkan is an afflicted being who, beneath his selfish exterior, longs to understand what was tarnished in his previous walk of life. Appearance Hyōkan has stood out over the years. His orange hair has often been noted as his most captivating physical feature. Wearing his threadlike strands in a spiky fashion, he often accessories them with one of his signature shinobi supplies: a brown headset made from cloth, stylized with golden stitching. It keeps his hair conformed in a certain shape and serves as the medium for his special googles. Hyōkan often seen donning on special lenses that descend from the piece of his headset that wraps around his forehead. These are special scopes that allow him to see even better than he already can, given him very advanced vision capabilities. Hyōkan's eyes are an orange and brown blend, complimenting his hair and headset. His fair skin has evolved from being covered with blemishes and pimples to being smooth in his adulthood. Post-mortem, due to the effects of the Edo Tensei, Hyōkan's skin has cracks in it, as if symbolizing he is only a shell of his former self. As for attire, Hyōkan has donned on many sets of outfits. During his time in Iwagakure's service, Hyōkan wore the standard shinobi flak jacket outfit mostly. His personal attire consisted of a red shirt and green pants with a short brown jacket over the shirt. He wore matching gloves and boots along with a rope wrapped around his form for use. But as he was promoted onto the Explosion Corps, he opted to wear armor. Selecting a number of silvery metallic plates, this armor was light and form-fitting for him, providing the illusion he was weighed down by his strange style of clothing. He wore a red and green cloak under the armor exoskeleton along with black pants. Going undercover in Kirigakure caused him to abandon that style for the standard of Kirigakure. While not wearing their standard flak jacket uniform, Hyōkan commonly donned on a red orange, brown and gold shirt with marching pants that became his trademark outfit while amongst the Kirigakure ranks. While on the run from Kirigakure shinobi, Hyōkan had to change his outfit for a basic and bland one because it was too noticeable. Hyōkan has carried multiple katanas on his person for use in battle. He also has worn Shibuki on his back at times, depending if the situation called for it. He also wears a standard shinobi supply pouch filled with the standard shinobi tools and a few of his unique tools. Due to being an Edo Tensei body now, it is not uncommon to see Hyōkan transform his body into a multitude of explosive tags to perform various jutsu. At times it seems he may be composed more of explosive tags than human parts! HyoukanKidFull.jpg HyoukanFull.jpg Hyoukan1.jpg Natural Skills Eyesight His eyesight is pretty impressive. Gifted with 20/8 vision, he can see things clearly at 20 feet away, that a normal human could only see at 8. With his eye trained in the field of battle, he cannot be surprised from the front, usually seeing his adversary's attempt before they can even see him. When he combines his goggles with his eyes, he has 20/6, improving his great sight capabilities even more. Most of the time, he can see the hidden things within an attack, as he can see everything more clearly than normal. This also allows him to see through generic genjutsu pretty easily, allowing him to see past basic illusions. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Body Modifications Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Explosions and Implosions Radiation Release Paper Ninjutsu Kayakujutsu Fūinjutsu Kenjutsu Shibuki Blastswords Sensory Perception Equipment * : Also known as the Blastsword (爆刀, bakutō), it is the sword Hyōkan is famed for, which allows him to bring explosions into his literally kenjutsu styles. The blade is made from powerful steel alloy, made stronger and lighter with chakra, making it sharp and powerful in its usage. Its blade is a platform edge though, for the wider part of it, a compartment made to hold a giant scroll, capable of rolling out a wide sheet of explosive tags onto the blade, to use for explosive kenjutsu. A very long sheet, it can be used in many ways. :*'Blastsword Katanas:' *'Explosive Tags:' :Explosive Tag Rolls of Cloth: *'Goggles:' *'Explosive Pebbles:' *'Explosive Clay:' *'Capsaicin Bombs:' Synopsis Trivia *His appearance is based off Infinite Undiscovery's Sigmund and Capell. *Hexagram 21 is named 噬嗑 (shì kè), "Gnawing Bite". Other variations include "biting through" and "biting and chewing". Its inner trigram is ☳ (震 zhèn) shake = (雷) thunder, and its outer trigram is ☲ (離 lí) radiance = (火) fire. This is the hexgram his chakra and abilities are based off of. *His chakra and personality as a whole also stem from the fire Wu Xing set. *Hyokan's concept has changed many times. Just like Hyokan trying to find deeper purpose in life, his author has tried to find a purpose for him on a multitude of occasions.